


By your side

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Family, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Swearing, Top Harrow, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bottom Viren, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: This contains Mpreg!Don't like it don't read it.Viren finds out he is pregnant and gose to tell Harrow.





	1. Telling Harrow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading this story!  
This is my first one in this fandom!  
Can't wait for season 3 to come out!

Viren grips the pregnancy test box and opens it with shaking hands. After he was done he sat down on the toilet and waits for a few seconds. Viren looks at the pregnancy test and sighs. "Positive." He whispers. He rests his head into his hands and begins to shake. Tears began to fall and he soon begins to sob. After he was done crying he stood up and leaves the bathroom leaving the pregnancy test behind.

He was on the couch watching TV when the door opens and Harrow walks in. Harrow smiles at Viren but notices his eyes are red and puffy like he has been crying." Viren is something wrong my dear?" Harrow asks as he sits down on the couch. Viren stays quiet and stood up and went to grab the pregnancy test and came back into the room. Harrow stood up and takes the pregnancy out of his hands and looks at it.

"V-Viren it's p-positive," Harrow says and looks at Viren who was looking down unhappy. "You are not happy about this?" Harrow asks. Viren shrugs and went to sit on the couch. "Are we even ready?" Viren asks Harrow. "I don't think we are but I am very happy to have a child with you,"

Harrow says and sits beside Viren. Harrow grabs Viren's hands and holds them. "I love you Viren." Viren smiles and leans into Harrow." I love you too Harrow." Harrow smiles and snuggles close to Viren. Viren smiles and stood up. He covers his mouth and quickly rushes to the bathroom and throws up. Harrow kneels down and rubs his back. After a few minutes, they went back to the living room and sat down and cuddled with each other. Viren falls asleep on Harrow and he stays in place allowing him to rest. He kisses his forehand and close his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

___~~~~___

The next day came and Harrow woke up from Viren getting up and rushing to the bathroom. He sighs knowing it will be a while till the morning sickness goes away. He gets up and went to get a glass of water and walks to the bathroom and waits until the vomiting is gone.

Viren pants and stood up and press the handle down. "Here this will help." Harrow hands him the glass of water. "Thanks." Viren takes the glass and takes a small sip and walks to the couch. "Don't you have work today?" Viren asks as he turns the TV on. "I have the day off today." Harrow sits beside Viren and Viren leans against Harrow. Harrow rests his hand in Viren's hair and rubs his head. Viren sighs and allows Harrow to rub his head. "Fells nice huh?" Harrow chuckles.

Viren nods his head and closes his eyes. Harrow continues to rub his head and slowly went down to his neck. "Hey get in the middle of my legs so I can give you a back massage." Viren nods his head and moves to sit in the middle.

Harrow presses his hands on his back and gently massages the muscles that were tight. Viren sighs and lets out a soft groan. Harrow smirks and went down more. Harrow continues to massage his back and Viren leans backward and Harrow laughs." Enjoying this aren't we?" Viren smiles. "I think we can do something else we can both enjoy." Harrow blushes and Viren stands up and takes Harrow by the hands and leads him to the bedroom.


	2. fun in bed and finding baby names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
Here is the second chapter!

Harrow kisses Viren as they lay on the bed. Viren moans softly and Harrow pulls away and they both begin to take off their clothes and Harrow kisses Viren again and moved so that he was between Virens legs. Harrow smirks and begins to lick the small nub and Viren hisses and clutches a pillow. Harrow sucks on the clitoris and gently rubs the folds as Viren moans and gasps. 

Harrow pulls away and lines himself up and enters Viren. Harrow thrust in and out slow and gentle and leans down and kisses Viren. Viren moans and wraps his legs around Harrow. "F-Faster Harrow!" Plead Viren. "Alright, love." Harrow speeds up and Viren clutches the pillow tighter and moans loud.

Both were getting close to their orgasm as they continue to fuck. "H-Harrow I am getting close!" Warned Viren."M-Me too." Harrow grunts and moves faster and harder. "Oh god Harrow! Yes right there!" Viren cries out in pleasure. 

Harrow smirks and went faster causing Viren to cum hard. After a couple more thrusts Harrow groans and cums. He pulls out and lays down on the bed. Viren sighs and rests his head on Harrow's chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Viren yawns as he wakes up and stretches his arms and rubs his three-month belly. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Harrow woke up after a few minutes after Viren and gets out of bed and wraps his arms around Viren. 

"Morning love," Harrow spoke. "Good morning." Viren smiles and Harrow moves to get a cup and something to drink. "So what do you want to do today since I have the day off?" Asks Harrow as he takes a sip from his drink. 

  
"I was thinking of finding baby names," Viren says and rubs his belly. "Oh, that will be fun... hopefully," Harrow says and Viren rolls his eyes. Harrow laughs and helps Viren with making breakfast.

After they were done making and eating they head to the living room and Viren opens his computer and went to a website for baby names. They were going to find a boy name and a girls name.

"How about Gloria?" Harrow asks. Viren shakes his head and they continue looking. After a while, they found two names for the baby. The boy's name is Ryan and the girl's name will be Willow.

"Ugh, finally that took forever!" Harrow mumbles out and Viren laughs. "Well, at least we have names for our little one," Viren spoke. "Yeah, that's true." Harrow smiles. Viren closes out off the website and puts the computer on the table and relax on the couch. 

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Viren asks Harrow. "I don't care as long as he or she is healthy," Harrow tells Viren. Viren smiles and rubs his belly. "I am hoping for a girl. I like the name Willow. Harrow smiles and leans down to kiss Viren. "It is a pretty name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Meet Willow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren has a baby girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is very short!  
Hope you will enjoy though.

Viren smiles at Harrow was they sway with the music. Viren was eight months pregnant and was slow dancing with Harrow. Having fun dear?" Harrow asks. "Yeah, I am." He says and rests his head on Harrow's chest. "I'm glad." Viren smile and they continue to dance for a while.

Viren wakes up in pain and sits up clutching his stomach and groans. "Harrow!" He says and Harrow sits up. It was time and Harrow gets up and soon they head to the hospital and got Viren in a delivery room. Viren asks for an epidural to ease the pain and was given it.

Viren groans as he pushes hard while holding hands with Harrow. "Just a few more pushes and your baby is here." A nurse says and Viren nods. "You are doing great Viren," Harrow whispers. After a few more pushes a loud cry erupts and the nurses allowed Harrow to cut the cord and clean the baby.

"Congratulations guys you have a baby girl!" A nurse says and hands them the baby girl. Viren smiles down at his baby girl. "Your name is Willow." He says tears in his eyes. Harrow smiles and kisses Viren. You did amazing and welcome come to the world Willow."

Soon the were able to go home and bring Willow to her house. They were both happy as they walked in the house and head to the nursery that Harrow had made. Willow was looking around curious as what was around the house. They place her down in the crib and both looked at her with smiles.

"She had your eyes, Harrow," Viren whispers. "Yeah,, she Bodosess.She has your nose." Viren chuckles. "I love you," Harrow says and kisses Viren on the lips. Viren kisses back and pulled away. He rests his head on his chest and watches Willow sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or Kudos!


End file.
